BULLY
by Stallgray
Summary: [ADAPTAÇÃO] Ele não a quer, apesar de chamar. Ele a odeia, é como ela pensa. Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno cresceram juntos, houve essa época que eram melhores amigos de infância. Mas, na adolescência, essa relação é transformada em um ódio mortal por parte de Sasuke. Ele não perde uma oportunidade de humilhar Sakura, que aos poucos começa a nutrir um desejo de vingança por ele.


_Hey! Espero que gostem!_

 **Declaimer:** Naruto e a história não me pertencem, cabe a mim, somente a adaptação. Do original "Sempre fui sua" de Penélope Douglas, adaptação para Sasusaku.

.

.

.

" _Meu nome é Sakura. Ele não me quer, apesar de chamar. Ele nunca iria se referir à mim, de modo informal, isto se ele chegasse a se referir à mim. Somos vizinhos, e uma vez, nós éramos melhores amigos. Mas então, em um verão, ele se virou para mim, então fez a sua missão de estragar a minha vida em todas as oportunidades. Fui humilhada, excluída e assunto de fofoca de todo o ensino médio. Suas brincadeiras e rumores ficaram mais sádicos enquanto o tempo foi passando, e eu me fiz de doente tentando me esconder dele. Eu me preocupava com o que havia em cada esquina e atrás de cada porta. Então, eu deixei. Passei um ano estudando no exterior e curtindo a liberdade da vida sem Sasuke. Agora estou de volta para terminar o ensino médio e dar o fora daqui para sempre. Eu estou esperando que depois de um ano de espaço para respirar, ele tenha seguido em frente e esquecido tudo sobre mim. Mas, mesmo que ele não tenha mudado, eu mudei. Eu não estou interessada em evitá-lo ou dar a cara à tapa. Nós estamos indo para nos encarar, porque nenhum de nós quer voltar atrás."_

 **CAPÍTULO UM**

.

.

.

(UM ANO ATRÁS)

.

– Não! Vire aqui! – Ino gritou no meu ouvido direito.

Os pneus do Impala do meu pai chiaram ao virar curta e repentinamente numa rua cheia de carros.

– Sabe, talvez você devesse estar dirigindo, como eu sugeri. – Falei sem pensar, apesar de nunca gostar que outra pessoa dirigisse comigo dentro do carro.

– Com você bufando de impaciência toda vez que eu parar no sinal amarelo? Não! – Ino respondeu como se estivesse lendo minha mente.

Sorri por dentro. Minha melhor amiga me conhecia muito bem. Eu gostava de dirigir rápido. Gostava de caminhar rápido, o mais rápido que minhas pernas aguentavam, e eu dirigia o mais veloz possível. Corria e parava no vermelho. Corra e pare, essa sou eu.

Mas, ao escutar o ritmo da batida de uma música distante, perdi a vontade de correr mais. A pista estava com uma fila de carros, um atrás do outro, evidenciando a magnitude da festa para a qual estávamos indo. Minhas mãos seguravam o volante enquanto eu me apertava em uma vaga, a um quarteirão da festa.

– Ino? Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – Declarei… de novo.

– Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – Ela deu um tapinha na minha perna. – Kiba convidou Sai, que me convidou, e agora estou te convidando. – Seu tom de voz calmo e inabalável não aliviou o aperto em meu peito.

Ao tirar o cinto de segurança, olhei para ela.

– Bom, apenas lembre-se: se eu não me sentir à vontade, vou embora. Você pega uma carona com o Sai.

Saímos do carro e andamos pela rua. O tumulto da festa aumentava conforme nos aproximávamos da casa.

– Você não vai a lugar algum. Você vai viajar daqui a dois dias, por isso vamos nos divertir. Não importa como. – Sua voz ameaçadora estremeceu meus nervos já instáveis.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo estacionamento, ela seguiu atrás de mim. Acho que estava mandando mensagens para o Sai. O namorado dela chegou mais cedo, já que passou o dia todo com os amigos no lago enquanto eu e a Ino fazíamos compras.

Copos de plástico sujavam o gramado e pessoas saíam e entravam na casa, aproveitando a agradável noite de verão. Diversos garotos que eu conhecia da escola se esbarravam pela porta da frente, seguindo uns aos outros e derramando bebidas pelo caminho.

– E aí, Ino. Como vai, Sakura? – Kin Haruka estava sentada na porta da frente com uma bebida na mão, conversando com um garoto desconhecido. – Coloque as chaves na tigela. – Instruiu ela, voltando a prestar atenção em sua companhia.

Depois de um minuto tentando processar o que ela pediu, percebi que ela estava me fazendo entregar as chaves.

Acho que ela não ia deixar ninguém dirigir bêbado esta noite.

– Bom, não vou beber. – Gritei mais alto que a música.

– Talvez você mude de ideia – desafiou ela. – Se você quiser entrar, precisarei das chaves.

Irritada, coloquei a mão na bolsa e joguei as chaves na tigela. A ideia de desistir de uma das minhas relíquias me deixava completamente irritada. Não ficar com as chaves significaria que não poderia ir embora rapidamente se quisesse. Ou se precisasse. E se ela ficasse bêbada e deixasse seu posto? E se alguém pegasse minhas chaves acidentalmente? De repente me lembrei da minha mãe, que me falava para parar de fazer suposições. _E se a Disney estiver fechada quando chegarmos lá? E se todas as lojas na cidade ficarem sem jujubas?_ Mordi o lábio para conter uma risada, enquanto imaginava como ela ficaria irritada com minhas suposições infinitas.

– Uau! – Ino gritou na minha orelha. – Olhe aqui dentro!

As pessoas, alguns colegas de classe e outros não, se mexiam com a música, rindo e aproveitando ao máximo. Fiquei arrepiada com a visão da multidão e aquele entusiasmo. O chão ecoava a batida da música, e eu fiquei pasma ao ver tanta atividade em um só lugar. As pessoas dançavam, faziam brincadeiras bobas, pulavam, bebiam e jogavam futebol americano – isso mesmo, futebol americano – na sala de estar.

– É melhor _ele_ não estragar isso. – Eu disse, meu tom de voz mais forte do que o normal. Aproveitar uma festa com a minha melhor amiga antes de ir embora da cidade por um ano não é pedir muito.

Ao virar a cabeça, olhei para Ino, que piscou conscientemente para mim. Apontei para a cozinha e nós duas andamos juntas, de mãos dadas, no meio da multidão abafada.

Ao entrar naquela cozinha enorme, sonho de qualquer mãe, vi o bar improvisado no balcão central. Garrafas de bebida alcoólica cobriam o tampo de granito, além de dois litros de refrigerante, copos e um balde de gelo na pia. Respirando fundo, desisti de me manter sóbria a noite inteira. Ficar bêbada era tentador. _O que eu não faria para desencanar por pelo menos uma noite._

Ino e eu já tínhamos provado um pouco do estoque de álcool de nossos pais algumas vezes, e eu já tinha ido a alguns shows fora da cidade, onde festejamos um pouquinho. No entanto, não podia baixar a guarda perto de algumas pessoas que estavam ali.

– E aí, Sakura! Vem aqui, garota. – Tenten Mitsashi me puxou para um abraço antes que eu conseguisse chegar ao bar. – Vamos sentir sua falta, viu! França, né? Por um ano? – Meus ombros relaxaram ao abraçar Tenten, meus músculos ficando menos tensos do que quando cheguei. Pelo menos alguém, além da Ino, estava feliz em me ver.

– Esse é o plano – assenti, suspirando. – Vou ficar em uma casa de família e já estou matriculada nas aulas. Mas voltarei para o último ano. Você guarda um lugar para mim, na equipe?

Tenten estava competindo para ser a capitã da equipe de cross-country neste outono, e competir era uma experiência do ensino médio que eu sentiria saudades.

– Se eu for capitã, querida, claro que sua vaga está guardada – ela se gabou, animada e claramente bêbada.

Tenten sempre foi legal comigo apesar dos rumores que me seguiram ano após ano, e dos trotes constrangedores que lembravam a todos que eu era uma piada.

– Obrigada. Te vejo mais tarde? – Me aproximei lentamente da Ino.

– Claro, mas se eu não te vir, boa sorte na França! – Tenten gritou enquanto saía da cozinha, dançando.

Ao vê-la sair, minha expressão rapidamente mudou. O terror se arrastou pelo meu peito, descendo até a barriga.

 _Não, não, não…_

Sasuke entrou na cozinha, e eu congelei. Era exatamente a pessoa que eu esperava não encontrar esta noite. Seus olhos encontraram os meus cheios de surpresa, seguida por desprazer imediato.

 _Sim._ Conheço muito bem este olhar. A expressão de _não-aguento-a-porra-da-sua-cara-então-suma-do-meu-planeta_.

Ele rangeu os dentes, e percebi como seu queixo se levantou devagar, como se tivesse acabado de colocar sua máscara de _bully*_. Eu não conseguia respirar direito.

A familiar batida acelerada em meu peito ecoou nos meus ouvidos, e um ótimo lugar para estar neste momento seria a quilômetros dali.

Será que é pedir muito ter apenas uma noite adolescente normal?

Tantas vezes na infância, sendo vizinha do Sasuke, eu achava que ele era o melhor. Ele era doce, generoso e amigável. E o garoto mais bonito que já tinha visto.

Seu farto cabelo negro ainda saudava sua pele clara, porém com um toque de bronzeado único. Seu sorriso deslumbrante – isso, quando ele sorria – pedia atenção exclusiva. As garotas ficavam tão ocupadas secando ele nos corredores da escola que acabavam batendo nas paredes. _Elas realmente batiam nas paredes._

Mas, aquele garoto já não existia mais.

Virando-me rapidamente, vi Ino no bar e tentei fazer um drinque para mim, apesar das minhas mãos estarem tremendo. Na verdade, me servi só de um pouco de Sprite, mas o copo vermelho faria parecer que eu estava bebendo. Agora que sabia que ele estava aqui, precisava ficar sóbria perto daquele idiota.

Ele deu a volta no bar e ficou parado bem atrás de mim. Um calor percorreu meu corpo à sua proximidade. Os músculos do seu peito se esfregavam no tecido fino da minha blusinha, e uma onda de choque propagou-se do meu peito até o estômago. _Acalme-se. Caramba, acalme-se!_

Após pegar um pouco de gelo e acrescentar ao meu drinque, inspirei e expirei lentamente, de um modo forçado. Virei para o lado para tentar sair do caminho dele, mas ele levantou o braço para pegar um copo e bloqueou minha passagem. Enquanto eu tentava me apertar para a esquerda, para perto de Ino, ele levantou o outro braço para pegar o Jack Daniels.

Uma dezena de possibilidades diferentes passou pela minha mente ao decidir o que fazer agora. E se eu desse uma cotovelada em seu estômago? E se eu jogasse a bebida em seu rosto? E se eu pegasse a mangueira da pia e…?

Ah, esquece. Nos meus sonhos, eu era muito mais corajosa. Nos meus sonhos, eu pegaria um cubo de gelo e faria coisas que Deus não gostaria que uma garota de dezesseis anos fizesse, apenas para ver se conseguia desbancar sua pose de bom moço. _E se? E se?_

Planejei ficar longe dele esta noite, e agora ele estava logo atrás de mim. Sasuke fazia coisas desse tipo apenas para me intimidar. Ele não era assustador, mas era cruel, queria que eu soubesse que ele estava no controle. De vez em quando, deixo o idiota fazer eu me esconder para não precisar aguentar qualquer situação embaraçosa ou ficar chateada. Curtir pelo menos uma festa era minha principal prioridade durante todo o verão, e agora aqui estou eu novamente, enlouquecendo de medo por antecipação. Por que ele simplesmente não me deixa em paz?

Ao me virar para encará-lo, percebi que os cantos de sua boca tinham se levantado. Mas o sorriso se perdeu em seus olhos enquanto ele colocava uma considerável quantidade de uísque no copo.

– Ino? Joga um pouco de coca aqui, por favor. – Sasuke falou para Ino, mas seus olhos continuavam me encarando enquanto ele levantava o copo para ela.

– Hmm, tá – Ino gaguejou, finalmente olhando para cima. Ela lhe serviu um pouco da bebida e olhou para mim, nervosa.

Como de costume, Sasuke nunca conversava comigo, a não ser para me ameaçar. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas escuras antes de dar um gole em seu drinque e ir embora.

Ao vê-lo sair da cozinha, sequei o suor frio que escorreu pela minha testa. Nada tinha acontecido, ele não me dirigiu uma palavra, mas meu estômago se revirou do mesmo jeito. E agora ele sabia que eu estava aqui. Merda.

– Não posso fazer isso, Ino – Meu débil sussurro contrastava com a força com a qual segurava meu copo. Foi um erro vir aqui esta noite.

– Sakura, não. – Ino balançou a cabeça, provavelmente reconhecendo a rendição em meus olhos. Depois de jogar meu copo na pia e sair da cozinha, avancei pela aglomeração de pessoas enquanto Ino vinha atrás de mim.

Peguei a tigela de vidro e comecei a procurar pelas minhas chaves.

– Sakura, você não vai embora – Ino pediu, cada palavra saindo com decepção. – Não deixe ele ganhar. Estou aqui. O Sai está aqui. Você não precisa ter medo. – Ela estava me segurando pelo braço enquanto eu continuava procurando.

– Não estou com medo dele – me defendi, sem acreditar de verdade nisso. – Só estou… cansada. Você o viu lá. Ele já estava mexendo comigo. Ele está planejando algo. Toda festa que vou, ou toda vez que relaxo na escola, acontece alguma brincadeira de mau gosto ou algo constrangedor para arruinar tudo.

Ainda procurando pelo meu chaveiro colorido com forma de DNA, relaxei a sobrancelha e ofereci um sorriso contido.

– Tudo bem. Estou bem – garanti a ela, minhas palavras escapando muito rapidamente. – Só não quero ficar para ver o que ele preparou dessa vez. O idiota vai passar vontade esta noite.

– Sakura, ele quer que você vá embora. Se você fizer isso, ele vai ganhar. Ele ou aquele idiota do Naruto podem inventar alguma coisa, mas se você ficar e não dar o braço a torcer, aí você ganha.

– Só estou cansada, Ino. Prefiro ir embora agora furiosa do que mais tarde, chorando. – Voltei minha atenção para a tigela. Toda vez que eu encostava em uma pilha de chaves, minhas mãos não me traziam nada semelhante ao meu chaveiro.

– Bom – gritei por causa da música e joguei a tigela de volta na mesa –, de qualquer jeito parece que não posso ir. Minhas chaves não estão aqui.

– Como assim? – Ino parecia confusa.

– Elas não estão aqui! – Repeti, olhando pela sala. Meu dinheiro e celular estavam na bolsa. Duas escapatórias seguras. Meu terceiro plano de fuga tinha desaparecido, e as paredes pareciam estar cedendo. Palavrões passaram pela minha mente e o cansaço me pegou antes de se transformar em raiva. Fechei as mãos. É claro, devia ter previsto que isso iria acontecer.

– Acho que alguém deve ter levado acidentalmente. – Sugeriu ela, mas as chances de isso acontecer eram as mesmas de as pessoas irem embora desta festa tão cedo. Acidentes não acontecem comigo.

– Não, eu sei exatamente onde elas estão. – Encarei Naruto, o melhor amigo e escudeiro do Sasuke, do outro lado da sala, perto das portas que levavam ao quintal. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso antes de voltar a atenção para uma ruiva que o jogou contra a parede.

Quando parti em sua direção, Ino juntou-se a mim, enquanto mandava desesperadamente alguma mensagem de seu celular, provavelmente para Sai.

– Cadê as minhas chaves?! – Exigi, interrompendo seu investimento na trepada da noite.

Ele desviou devagar seus olhos azuis da garota. Ele não era muito mais alto que eu, talvez alguns centímetros, então eu não sentia como se ele estivesse me rondando do jeito que o Sasuke fazia. Não me sentia intimidada por Naruto. Ele apenas me tirava do sério. Ele se esforçava para me fazer parecer uma idiota, mas eu sabia que eram ordens de Sasuke.

– Elas já estão bem no fundo neste momento. Quer nadar um pouco, Sakura? – Ele riu, mostrando seu sorriso estonteante que deixava a maioria das garotas a seus pés. Ele obviamente amava cada momento do meu apuro.

– Você é um idiota. – Minha voz continuava calma, mas meus olhos queimavam de raiva.

Saí para o quintal e dei uma espiada na piscina. O clima estava perfeito para dar um mergulho, e as pessoas estavam se divertindo na água, então andei ao redor da piscina procurando pelo prateado das minhas chaves no meio de todos os corpos.

Sasuke estava sentado casualmente em uma mesa com uma loira no colo. A frustração dava nós em meu estômago, mas tentei parecer normal. Sabia que cada pitada do meu desconforto lhe dava prazer.

Identificando o brilho prateado das chaves, procurei em volta por uma vara para puxá-las. Como não encontrei nada, pedi ajuda para os nadadores.

– Ei, você poderia pegar minhas chaves ali embaixo, por favor? – Perguntei. O rapaz olhou para Sasuke, que estava sentado, observando a cena quieto, e saiu de perto de mim, covardemente.

 _Ótimo._ Sem vara, sem ajuda. Sasuke queria me ver molhada.

– Vamos lá, Sakura. Tire a roupa e vá pegar as chaves! – Naruto gritou da mesa de Sasuke.

– Vai se ferrar, Naruto. Você jogou elas lá embaixo, sem dúvida alguma, então por que não vai pegá-las? – Sai, o namorado de Ino, tinha se juntado a ela e estava me ajudando, como sempre fazia.

Tirei os sapatos e cheguei à borda da piscina.

– Sakura, espera. Eu pego. – Sai deu um passo à frente e se ofereceu.

– Não. – Balancei a cabeça. – Mas, obrigada. – Dei-lhe um sorriso de gratidão.

Um ano inteiro, lembrei, curtindo a promessa. Iria passar um ano inteiro longe de Sasuke.

Mergulhei de cabeça, e a água refrescou minha pele tensa. Meu corpo imediatamente relaxou com o prazer da piscina. Nenhum som, nada de olhares voltados para mim. Curti a paz disso, o tipo de paz que sinto quando corro.

Continuei submergindo. Dois metros e meio de profundidade não eram nada, alcancei as chaves em segundos. Segurando-as fortemente, levantei a cabeça primeiro, hesitante, liberando o ar dos pulmões.

Essa foi a parte fácil.

– Uhu! – Um aplauso ecoou dos espectadores que não estavam, na verdade, torcendo por mim.

Só tinha que sair da piscina e passar pingando pela festa toda. Eles ririam e fariam piadas. Eu aguentaria alguns comentários, e depois iria para casa e me mataria de comer jujubas.

Nadando graciosamente até a borda e saindo da piscina, torci o cabelo e calcei novamente os sapatos.

– Você está bem? – Ino se aproximou, o vento soprando seus cabelos loiros e longos.

– Sim, claro. É só água. – Não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. Aqui estava eu novamente. As risadas. O constrangimento.

Mas a Ino nunca me culpou.

– Vamos sair daqui. – Ela me deu o braço e Sai nos acompanhou.

– Só um minuto. – Parei e olhei para Sasuke, que ainda estava me encarando com olhos negros desafiadores.

Fui até ele (sabia que era uma má ideia), cruzei os braços e o encarei de volta.

– Vou embora daqui a dois dias e isso é o melhor que você conseguiu inventar?

 _Caralho, que merda estou fazendo?_

Sasuke me lançou um sorriso hostil enquanto distribuía as cartas na mesa.

– Aproveite a França, Haruno. Estarei aqui quando voltar.

Sua ameaça me fez querer surrá-lo. Queria desafiá-lo a lidar comigo agora.

Não me agradava nem um pouco a ideia de que sua fúria ameaçadora tumultuaria meus pensamentos durante todo o ano em que eu estivesse fora do país.

– Você é um covarde. O único jeito de se sentir homem é pegando no meu pé. Mas vai ter que encher o saco em outro lugar agora. – Ao largar os braços, minhas mãos se fecharam com mais força, enquanto todos na mesa e na área testemunharam nossa troca de insultos.

– Você continua falando? – Sasuke bufou, e risos surgiram perto de mim. – Vá para casa. Ninguém quer ver sua cara arrogante por aqui. – Sasuke quase não fez contato visual comigo enquanto continuava jogando baralho. A garota em seu colo sorria e se jogava mais nele. A sensação esmagadora em meu peito doía. _Eu o odeio_.

– Pessoal, olha só! – Naruto gritou, enquanto eu tentava segurar as lágrimas. – Os mamilos dela estão acesos. Você deve estar deixando ela excitada, Sasuke. – A provocação do Naruto ecoou pelo quintal e todos começaram a zoar, rindo.

Fechei os olhos de aflição ao me lembrar que estava vestindo uma blusinha branca, e que estava definitivamente ensopada. Meu primeiro instinto foi cruzar os braços sobre o peito, mas aí perceberiam que tinham conseguido me abalar. Droga, eles já sabiam. Fiquei com o rosto tomado pelo embaraço.

 _Filho da puta._

Mais uma vez iria embora chorando. Sem dúvida alguma.

Abri os olhos, sentindo-me corada ao ver todo mundo visivelmente bem entretido com o assédio que eu tinha sofrido esta noite. Sasuke olhava para a mesa, as narinas abertas, ignorando-me. Seu comportamento ainda me intrigava depois de todo esse tempo. Éramos amigos, e eu ainda procurava por aquele garoto em seus olhos, em algum lugar. Mas, que bem me faria ficar presa àquela lembrança que tinha dele?

– Por que ela ainda está parada aqui? – Perguntou a loira sentada no colo de Sasuke. – Ela é retardada ou algo do tipo? Ela não entende uma insinuação?

– É, Sakura. Você ouviu o Sasuke. Ninguém te quer aqui. – As palavras de Naruto saíram tão devagar como se eu fosse muito burra para entendê-las.

Minha garganta fechou. Não conseguia engolir e doía para respirar. Isso tudo era demais. Algo dentro de mim estalou. Fechei a mão e dei um soco certeiro no nariz do Naruto. Ele caiu de joelhos, com as mãos no rosto, que jorrava sangue.

Lágrimas embaçaram minha visão e soluços começaram a irromper da minha garganta. Antes que eles pudessem tirar mais proveito de mim, andei o mais rápido possível até o interior da casa e saí pela porta da frente sem olhar para trás.

Entrei no carro, Ino no banco do passageiro e Sai atrás. Nem notara que eles tinham me acompanhado. Estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar sobre a reação do Sasuke, mas depois percebi que não devia me importar. _Que se dane ele._

Olhei pela janela, deixando minhas lágrimas secarem nas bochechas. Sai e Ino. ficaram sentados em silêncio, provavelmente sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

Tinha acabado de bater em Naruto. _Tinha acabado de bater em Naruto_! A audácia do meu feito era arrebatadora e deixei escapar uma risadinha amarga. Aquilo realmente aconteceu.

Dei um suspiro profundo e expirei lentamente.

– Você tá bem? – Ino olhou para mim.

Ela sabia que eu nunca tinha feito algo assim, mas amei a sensação de medo e poder ao mesmo tempo.

Caralho, a última coisa que queria fazer agora era ir para casa. Talvez fazer uma tatuagem ou algo assim combinaria melhor com a noite.

– Na verdade, sim. – Era estranho dizer isso, mas era a verdade. Secando as lágrimas, olhei para minha amiga. – Me sinto bem.

Estiquei-me para colocar a chave na ignição, mas parei quando Sai entrou na conversa.

– É, bom, não deixe isso subir à cabeça, Sakura. Uma hora você vai ter que voltar para a cidade.

É, ele tinha razão.

.

.

.

 _Até a próxima!_


End file.
